Chocolate
by November0627
Summary: Kris dan Chanyeol saling menyukai, tapi tak berani mengungkapkannya. Sampai dihari valentine salah satu dari mereka menyatakan perasaannya. krisyeol. Thx for reading


Krisyeol Fanfiction

- Chocolate -

Don't like don't read, okay?

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>"Yeol, besok hari valentine-kan?" Kris duduk disebelah Chanyeol sambil membawa dua kaleng minuman, melemparkannya dan Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.<p>

"Iya, gue tau besok hari valentine. Kenapa emang?" Tanya Chanyeol balik sambil membuka minuman kalengnya dan meneguknya hingga setengah. Kris meliriknya

"Pake nanya, emang lo gak siapin cokelat gitu buat orang yang spesial di hidup lo?" Ujar Kris. Seketika Chanyeol menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutnya selepas itu tertawa keras, Kris menautkan alisnya bingung

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Hahaha, gue gak suka hal-hal gitu" Katanya di sertai tertawa. "Lagian gue juga gak bisa bikin cokelat" lanjutnya lagi. Kris membekap wajah konyol Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa

"Gak usah ketawa bisa? Lo pikir ada yang lucu" Ujarnya ketus. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa lalu menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum

"Hehe, Jangan marah. Gue udah siapin kado kok buat orang yang bener-bener spesial, dan lo gak boleh tau siapa orangnya" Katanya sambil meleletkan lidahnya kearah kris. Kris memutar bolamatanya malas

"Gila lo pelit gitu"

"Bukannya pelit! gue malu aja lah sama lo, masa gue suka sama seseorang langsung bilang ke elo" Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kris pelan. Kris membuka minuman kalengnya lalu meminumnya

"Nanti juga lo tau, udah ah gue mau pulang.. bye kris!"

Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Kris sendirian diruang tengah rumahnya. Kris menghela nafasnya lalu menatap pintu yang terbuka bekas Chanyeol tadi.

"Siapa ya? Gue jadi penasaran"

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, Kris sedang duduk dikursi belajarnya sambil membuat tugas sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Chanyeol soal seseorang yang akan mendapatkan cokelat spesial dari Chanyeol. Siapa orangnya? jika Kris tahu maka dia akan membuat orang itu tak bahagia selama hidupnya.<p>

Jealous?

Tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tidak cemburu kalau melihat orang yang kita sukai selama dua tahun malah suka sama orang lain? Kris menggigit ujung pulpennya lalu menghela nafasnya

"Chanyeol.. lo tuh terlalu lucu kalau dikasih ke orang lain. Mendingan sama gue, ganteng, cool, banyak penggemarnya lagi" Ujarnya entah kepada siapa. Matanya melirik bingkai kecil, dimana terpampang foto dirinya dan Chanyeol semasa SMP, menggunakan seragam dan berwajah culun.

"Dari dulu lo sama aja yeol.. Cantik" Katanya sambil menusuk bingkai itu dengan pulpennya. Kris tersenyum kecil

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya Kris sampai disekolah tepat pukul 7 pagi, dia membuka lokernya dan menemukan sebuah cokelat didalamnya, tentu saja membuat dia bingung. Kris mengambil cokelat itu lalu berpikir siapa yang meletakkan ini dilokernya<p>

"Punya siapa ya?" Pikirnya. Saat menutup lokernya, Kris terkejut melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang lebar berdiri disampingnya.

"Astaga! Ngapain lo disitu ah!" Katanya mendorong kepala Chanyeol hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah. Chanyeol Cuma tertawa

"Eh iya, ini punya lo ya? kok kasihnya ke gue? jangan-jangan lo gak berani kasih ke orang spesial lo?" Kata Kris. Senyum lebar di wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, dia mengembungkan pipinya lalu menjambak rambut Kris hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan

"Bodoh! Itu buat lo tau!" Kata Chanyeol

"Lepasin gue dulu!" Kata Kris. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kris, membuat Kris menggeram kesal tapi sedetik kemudian memasang wajah bingung.

"Maksud lo?"

"Ish, Gue bilang cokelat spesial ini buat lo!" Ulangnya dengan nada kesal. Kris membelalakkan matanya dan menatap cokelat di tangannya

"Gue bikin cokelat ini semalem, Cuma buat lo" Lanjutnya. Kris terdiam

"J-jadi.."

"... kelamaan mikir lo. gue suka sama lo.. dari dulu, gue pikir lo bakalan nyatain cinta lo duluan ke gue, tapi ternyata enggak. tepat di hari valentine ini.. gue mau jujur kalau gue cinta sama lo kris" Ujar Chanyeol lalu menunduk, wajahnya merona merah.

"Jangan ketawain gue!" Ketusnya sebelum Kris akan menjawab.

Kris bungkam, perkataan Chanyeol sedang dicerna olehnya. Kemudian Kris tersenyum

"Oh.."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya

"Kok cuma Oh?!"

kris terkekeh, meletakkan cokelat itu didalam lokernya kembali. Kris melihat Chanyeol yang membuang muka, dengan cepat Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mendekat kepadanya

"Gue juga cinta sama lo"

Kris mengecup bibir Chanyeol

"Dari dulu.."

Dia mengecupnya lagi

"Tapi gue gak pernah bilang karna gue takut"

Kris kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya sudah memerah padam dan itu membuat Kris tersenyum

"Dan yang terakhir..." Kris menarik dagu Chanyeol hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa cm saja. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya

"Selamat hari valentine, Chanyeol"

Kris mengecup bibir Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

.

End.

A/N : Hi, Aku datang dengan FF pendek (atau bisa dibilang singkat) gaje lagi! Kali ini spesial hari valentine. Siapa yang mau kasih cokelat ke aku? #Jduag. Oh iya, Maaf juga ya gak pakai kata baku, lagi maless hehe.

Review pls^-^


End file.
